Fiamma Nera
The Fiamma Nera ("Black Flame" in Italian) are a dangerous cult and they are the primary antagonist group in Tomb Raider II.Their primary objective is to collect all the artifacts related to the Dagger of Xian and use it for their own personal twisted reasons. They work under the orders of Marco Bartoli and will try to stop Lara Croft from progressing any further in order to achieve their sinister goals. Members *Marco Bartoli - The leader of the Fiamma Nera cult. *Claudio - A faithful member of the Fiamma Nera cult. Types of Fiamma Nera Members They are many types of the Fiamma Nera cult members that confronts and attack Lara Croft and anyone else that stands in the way of the cult. *''' Fiamma Nera Boss''' - He is a nameless fanatic cult member of Fiamma Nera and a sub boss encountered in both the Opera House in the level "Venice Section" and in Lara's mansion in the level "Home Sweet Home" in Tomb Raider II. He carries two heavy guns which cause a lot of damage. The best weapon to use against him is the shotgun (you have no choice but to use it in "Home Sweet Home" as the Shotgun is the only weapon available). Using Uzis against him wastes too much ammo, but the Grenade Launcher can be helpful if you have it on you (if you collected all three secrets from "The Great Wall" level, then you have it). If Lara dies from the hand of the Fiamma Nera sub boss, he laughs in her defeat in the time between her death and the Game Over screen. From close range, it may take up to 7 or 8 shotgun bullets to kill him. The Fiamma Nera Boss carries two shotgun-like guns. Upon his defeat in the Opera House, it is discovered he possesses grenades (and a grenade launcher if you don't have it already). In "Home Sweet Home", he is seen alive and carrying the same weaponry as he did the last time. *'Fiamma Nera Brawlers' - These men are part of the group of Marco Bartoli's mercenaries within the Fiamma Nera cult and they made their appearance in Tomb Raider II and The Golden Mask (Tomb Raider II Gold). They first appear in Venice and are sometimes accompanied by a doberman dog. They attack Lara by hitting her with a stick or steel bat. These goons can climb on boxes or other short surfaces. *''' Fiamma Nera Killers''' - These masked psychopathic killers that are part of the Fiamma Nera cult and they amde their appearance in Tomb Raider II. Lara Croft confronts these killers in the city of Venice and battles them throughout the whole game. They come in different forms and can best be distinguished by the weapons (such as automatic pistols) they carry. *'Fiamma Nera Killers with Knifes' - These different Fiamma Nera Killers (can also be called NFiamma Nera Ninjas or Fiamma Nera Priests or Fiamma Nera High Priests) carry knives and daggers and they are enemies in Tomb Raider II. The can throw an unlimited number of knives. They wear black with a belt attached to a sash bearing the Fiamma Nera insignia. They appear in the levels "Floating Islands" and "The Dragon's Lair". *''' Fiamma Nera Killers with Shotguns''' - Another different type of Fiamma Nera Killers that carry shotgun rifles and they are enemies in Tomb Raider II. They appeared in the levels "Offshore Rig", "Diving Area", "Living Quarters" and "The Deck". They are dangerous enemies, as their shotguns are powerful and they can kill in about 4 shots. Gallery Fiamma Nera Brawler.JPG Brute Fiamma Nera Brawlers.JPG Fanatic Fiamma Nera Brawler.jpg Vicious Fiamma Nera Brawler.JPG Thuggish Fiamma Nera Brawlers.JPG 800px-BrawlerBartolis.jpg Bossfinal tr2.jpg Brawler.jpg BrawlerRig.jpg Fiamma Nera Leader.jpg Fiammaneraboss.jpg Image4.png Killerwithshotgun1.jpg Snowmobiler.jpg Fiamma Nera Killer.jpg Vicious Fiamma Nera Killer.jpg Psychotic Fiamma Nera Killer.jpg Fiamma Nera Van.jpg|A van bearing the insignia of the Fiamma Nera cult. Fiamma Nera Killer with Knives.JPG|A Fiamma Nera Killer with Knives. Category:Cults Category:Fanatics Category:Evil Organization Category:Tomb Raider Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Hammerer Category:Gunmen Category:Knifemen Category:Mass Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Assassin Category:Henchmen Category:Minion